Hearts Can Break
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: But they can also mend... when things cross the line, she turns to him. (AU from 2016 Royal Rumble)
1. Chapter 1

_**10 minutes earlier...**_

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 other wrestlers in the past 10 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there!" Michael Cole says before Amanda is dropkicked against the ropes._

" _Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

" _Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry says, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He says as Amanda glared at Kevin._

 _Amanda let her rage take over, bouncing back up against the ropes and running full speed at Kevin Owens, crash tackling him and knocking him down, repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt, repeatedly bashing Kevin's head against the mat._

 _Even as Kevin was screaming painfully, Amanda didn't stop until Sami Zayn pulled her off to try to calm her down._

" _Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami says as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Mandy we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry says._

" _She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael says as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

" _I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin yells._

" _You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yells, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens._

 _He ran but Amanda chased him down and tackled him, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

 _But she once again got free and ran at Kevin, dropkicking him into the audience._

" _This is out of control!" Michael yelled as Amanda jumped off the barricade and clotheslined Kevin, knocking him down… she pulled her fist back to punch him but was once again grabbed by Finn and pulled up to her feet._

" _They were more than my friends… my family…" Amanda whispered as Finn took her away from there, tears running down her face._

 _She buried it in his shoulder and hid her face from the cameras as he kept his arms around her._

 _Amanda was still angry… and Finn knew it…_

 **Present time…**

That had led to her current situation… Amanda pinned against the wall by Finn, his hands gripping her wrists and her not looking at him.

It was a gentle grip, not hurting her at all… he knew she could overpower him and go after Kevin and finish beating him.

But Amanda wasn't moving away from the wall or trying to get Finn off of her… she felt like he trusted her too much and that she didn't deserve it.

"Look at me, Mandy." Finn says, Amanda looking up at him.

"I nearly killed him out there…" Amanda says.

"He provoked you, he's a heartless bastard." Finn says, Amanda letting the tears stream down again.

His hands were off her wrists, now cradling her face and brushing her tears away as their foreheads were pressed together… she reached over, resting her hands on his sides.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Finn…" Amanda whispered as the two hugged each other.

Walking around the corner of the hallway was Dean Ambrose… he stopped and stood still before seeing the two leave, Finn's left arm wrapped around Amanda as if he was physically holding Amanda up.

And given what had happened, he couldn't blame her for feeling like she was gonna break into pieces.

Ending up at Finn's apartment after grabbing her things, Amanda found herself taking her makeup off and then stripping down before getting in the shower... she cleaned herself off and then dried off, wrapping herself in a towel before finding a Balor Club shirt set aside and knew it was Finn's.

Amanda slipped it on after towel drying her hair and setting the towel aside, pulling on a pair of stormy blue satin hiphugger panties... already, she was feeling better.

She walked into Finn's room and climbed into the bed, Finn pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head as she rested it cozily on his torso... it was in a more intimate manner than friendship but not quite romantic.

Either way, the sound of his heart strongly beating soothed her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New character involved.**

The early morning sunlight fluttered through the curtains… but both ignored it, Amanda burying her face into Finn's right shoulder and him sleepily running his left hand along her right arm before he saw the bruise on her face and lightly touched it.

"Why couldn't night time have lasted a bit longer?" Amanda mumbled, her voice rough from the enraged screaming… but a loud crash startled both into waking up. "Oh damn… one of them followed us."

"Stay up here." Finn says, standing up and walking downstairs… but instead of Dean or Roman, it was someone he hadn't seen before.

"Do all people lock their doors?" The girl asked as she stood up. She was about the same height as Becky but Finn noticed the USB socket.

"Usually… how the hell did…" Finn tries to say.

"Long story… where the hell am I exactly? This area doesn't look familiar." The girl says.

"Orlando, Florida…" Finn says before seeing Amanda's phone on the coffee table and picking it up, seeing multiple texts and missed calls from Seth, Roman and Dean after taking it off sleep mode, 17 missed calls from each of the three who called.

' _Where are ya, kiddo?!'_

' _That was insane out there, are you alright?!'_

' _Pick up the damn phone, Mandy Rose Cena!'_

' _This isn't fucking funny, quit ducking our calls and texts!'_

' _They're calling me, saying they can't reach you! Are you okay, where are you?!'_

"Damn, no wonder she's so stressed out." Finn says, setting the phone down.

"Friend of yours?" The girl asks as Amanda walked downstairs, yoga pants on under the shirt and slippers on her feet.

"Hello…" Amanda says, curious as to who this person was. She knew where the glass had come from, the window was broken completely. "Who are you?"

"Ayumi… I can't think of the translation exactly." The woman says.

' _Name sounds… strangely familiar.'_ Amanda thought as _Little Wing_ by Stevie Ray Vaughan played from her phone and she saw Dean's number. _'Quit calling, I'm okay!'_ She replied, Ayumi sensing that Amanda wasn't exactly okay when she saw Amanda's bruised hands.

"Some kind of fight?" Ayumi asks.

"Things got crazy last night… the line between personal and professional was crossed and I beat another co-worker to a pulp." Amanda says.

A knock at the door caught Ayumi's attention and she walked over and answered it, Dean screaming in fright at seeing the mechanical parts embedded into Ayumi's skin.

"Really, Dean? Was a scream warranted?" Amanda asks, her arms crossed.

"How are you not screaming?!" Dean asks.

"I still don't know how _I'm_ not screaming!" Ayumi says angrily before walking off to the next room, trying to cool off from the fright.

Amanda walked over, Ayumi seeing just how little she was, even compared to her… she glanced at Amanda's slender fingers, closely examining the bruises.

"You don't look much older, if at all…" Ayumi says.

"I'm 25…" Amanda says, startling Ayumi as she thought that Amanda was 17.

Ayumi could sense it… the fight was more than a little squabble as she scanned Amanda, also finding bruised ribs and the bruise on the right side of Amanda's face from Amanda crashing against the ropes.

"One more bruise and I'd send you to the ER." Ayumi says.

"I've had worse injuries… broke my nose in a match once." Amanda says, Ayumi cringing at that thought.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, I found her, Roman… and someone else." Dean says.

"Who?" Roman asks.

"Well she's with Balor but some strange woman crashed through the living room window. Yes, Roman, she literally crashed through it." Dean says, Roman chuckling slightly.

"Dean, are you still hungover?" Roman asks.

"They act like this a lot." Finn says, seeing the confused look on Ayumi's face.

Amanda stood up and walked to the kitchen, yelling out when Dean wrapped his arm around her waist which sent pain jarring through her ribs and startled Roman.

"Was that Mandy, is she okay?!" Roman asks as Amanda repeatedly smacked Dean and pulled away from him, hazel eyes blazed with fury as Finn ran to them.

"Yep. Damn kiddo, it was just a joke." Dean says as Amanda and Finn walked back to Ayumi.

"Bit jumpy?" Ayumi asks, Amanda nodding.

It was a while before Roman showed up and saw Ayumi.

"What are all the…" Roman tries to ask, motioning to the USB socket first.

"USB 3.0 socket, micro fibre wires, prosthetic computerised eye… and a complete mechanical implanted skeleton." Ayumi says, motion in to the socket just below her jawline to the right, a patch of wires close to the skin surface a little below it, her left eye and then down her body. "What's messed up is I don't even know if that's it yet." She finished.

Amanda stiffened at the thought of someone doing this to Ayumi, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"I know you're all thinking the same… Why am I like this?" Ayumi says before pointing the ring finger on her right hand towards Roman's phone, which buzzed with a text just after. The text contained a website URL, which sent him to a news article from 3 years ago. "Because of that."

"A cross-Pacific flight returning from China crashed into a field in southern Canada, mere miles from the border. Only two of the 160 people aboard survived the flight which should have landed in New York… investigation into the cause of the crash revealed that a faulty fuel monitor had failed to display the low level and causes the flight to run dry and stall in the air, gliding for several minutes before coming down in the field in an attempted emergency landing, the hydraulics of the landing wheels having also been rendered unusable by the lack of power… you were… in that?" Roman reads, looking up at Ayumi at the end.

"Worst time of my life, and my life should have ended… but then the next thing I know, I'm waking up posed within a glass display case at some lab or museum over 2 years later with all of the mechanics in my body, only half complete… that's why half of it is on show, I had to do the best I could to finish off the ends and all before I could do anything." Ayumi says.

Amanda lowered her head, not wanting Ayumi to see her tears but Ayumi rested her left hand on Amanda's face, brushing the tears away.

"Why couldn't they just let you be?" Amanda asks.

"I'm… I guess alive. It was my father who did it, I think. From the small plans I pieced together, his work was to… you don't want to know actually. But he died of some sort of unidentified poison before he could finish his work on me, and when he turned on my systems… being incomplete meant I took about a year to activate. Between his death and me waking up, I know nothing of what happened. It's like there are no records anywhere, like someone refused to let that space of time exist." Ayumi says.

At the arena later, Amanda was replaying it in her mind as she drank her third cup of coffee… she jumped slightly when she felt Finn's hands on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna drive myself crazy, thinking about it… but I can't stop. She was nearly dead..." Amanda says as she set the empty cup down, Ayumi watching them and seeing the look in Dean's eyes.

"What's on your mind about them?" Ayumi asked.

"Hoping that he doesn't break her heart if they end up together… I'm just overprotective, she's like a little sister to me." Dean says.

"So you're watching them like a hawk." Ayumi says.

"I'm not the only one…" Dean says, Ayumi seeing Hunter and Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raw GM's office...**_

"Where the hell is he, why's he making us wait?!" Dean asks as him, Amanda, Finn, Roman and Ayumi waited for Kevin to show up as Amanda readjusted her Balor Club racerback tank top and black and white leggings… even with hardly any makeup on and the bruise on her face hidden, Ayumi still saw her youthful face.

The door opened and a heavily bruised Kevin walked in, glaring at Amanda, who looked at him like _"Try anything and I'll do worse!"_... but then Kevin noticed Ayumi.

" _Another_ younger looking than she is bitch with a broken past?!" Kevin snarled, Amanda about to strike him but Finn stopped her.

"Listen, man, don't think for a second that I won't drag you out of that window if you speak any more of that trash!" Ayumi warns. What Kevin didn't know was that in the few seconds it took her to say that, she'd scanned everything from his muscle to body fat ratio to the mass of his individual bones, completely sizing him up.

"Let's just start this off properly. No one's mentioned the tragedy on Tv for 9 years… Kevin, the USA Network is asking us to debate whether we should pull you off Tv tonight." Hunter says, Kevin turning infuriated and glaring at Amanda.

"What? I didn't ask for that." Amanda says.

"I just said it to throw you off, not so you'd damn near kill me!" Kevin yells.

"Bullshit! You've had it out for me since you came to this company! At first, it's because you claimed that I took your place as Sami's best friend! Why don't you just admit what your real problem is with me?!" Amanda says, Ayumi lightly tugging on her arm and Amanda turning to her. "Something wrong?" She asks, not knowing that Ayumi scanned Kevin's mind.

"It's not you, personally… he feels like you get picked up back on your feet and they leave him down when he falls." Ayumi says.

"What the hell are you?!" Kevin asks, Ayumi looking at him.

"I'm a halfway assimilated human-machine hybrid, neither dead nor truly alive who missed nearly 3 years of the world while I was dead from a plane crash… but you can call me Ayumi." Ayumi says.

"And I'm calling this meeting off, go back to your locker room." Hunter says, Kevin leaving. Amanda rubbed the sides of her head, Ayumi knowing it was a stress headache.

"He's just one of the crazy people around here." Amanda says.

"One? How many work here?" Ayumi asks.

"I've lost count, seen too many leave the company altogether." Amanda says.

"She's right. Some have expressed too much frustration and others felt dissatisfied." Hunter says.

In the locker room later, Ayumi saw a photo of Amanda and Finn… but was confused by the paint both had on in it.

"NXT TakeOver Brooklyn… when Finn and I are in our other characters, things go crazy at times." Amanda says, Ayumi seeing _Demon King & Demon Mistress_ printed on the corner of the promotional photo… and then she saw an older photo.

In it were Amanda, Seth, Dean and Roman around the time that The Shield were together… but Ayumi was focused on Seth and Amanda and his arm around her, looking like he didn't want to share her with anyone outside the group.

But there was a reason…

 _ **WWE SmackDown taping, 3/5/14..**_

" _Throw it in the middle or throw it at me but throw it." Amanda said like she was scripted to, her and Seth's fists touching… Roman put his next to Seth's, Dean's to Roman's and all four looked at the camera._

 _But in the backstage area, Amanda let the facade drop and leaned against a crate, Seth rubbing his hands up and down her back and shoulders to try to take the aches away before sitting down and pulling her into his lap as Stephanie and Hunter stopped nearby._

 _Exchanging concerned glances, they walked over and Stephanie rested her hand on Amanda's forehead._

" _Hunter, go find the Motrin we keep with us." Stephanie says, Hunter kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving._

" _She's been feeling sluggish all day, Steph… we're worried." Seth says, Amanda resting her head on Seth's shoulder._

" _Okay, we're gonna improvise things_ _then. When Randy leaves the ring, Mandy, you smack him and cause a DQ, okay?" Stephanie says before Hunter returned to them, Amanda nodding._

 _Hunter checked Amanda's temperature, a reading of 100.1° appearing before she took the Motrin._

 _The match was up and Amanda did as Stephanie instructed, the ref calling for the bell… but Amanda fell to a knee and Seth picked her up into his arms._

" _Michael, something ain't right. Mandy ain't like her usual self." Bradshaw says._

" _You're right, I hope whatever it is that she'll be okay." Michael says._

 _Later at the hotel, Amanda was struggling to keep her eyes open as Seth checked on her._

" _Fever's gone, that's a good thing." Seth says as he helped Amanda into the bed and pull the covers over her once she had gotten ready for sleep, the faint scent of Ivory soap on her skin… but she was still so damn tired._

" _Yeah…" Amanda says quietly, nuzzling her head into my right shoulder as Seth pulled her into his arms._

 _It isn't long before she falls into peaceful sleep… and after a while, so do the others._

 _But it was around four in the morning that he noticed that Amanda wasn't next to him and saw the bathroom light on._

" _Mandy, are you alright?" Seth asked after standing up and reaching the area… and immediately dropped to her, turning her to her side. "Roman, Dean, call 911!" He shouted, keeping Amanda's mouth open with his right hand as Roman talked to the 911 dispatcher, also in a frantic mindset._

 _Seth held Amanda in his arms after the seizure stopped several minutes later… but Amanda was out cold and Seth, Dean and Roman had tears running down their faces as they prayed silently, hoping Amanda would survive this._

 _She meant the world to these three men… and they didn't want to lose her._

 **Present time…**

"I nearly died… that's why they're insanely protective, they're scared to let me go." Amanda says after explaining it to Ayumi.

"Nearly possessive, it sounds like… well, with Seth anyway. But he's gotta know that Finn won't hurt you, Mandy." Ayumi says.

"He doesn't see it that way… seeing me nearly dead really shook Seth up. I honestly don't know how to describe him and me anymore." Amanda says.

"But you clearly like Finn… and from what I sensed from him, he likes you too. So it's more than a close friendship at this point..." Ayumi says.

"You're right about that…" Amanda and Ayumi heard, Amanda turning her head to the side and trying to hide the faint red coloring in her face as Finn was in the doorway.

Shyness was a rarity with Amanda Rose… and Finn knew it.


End file.
